


The Softest Shoulders on Earth

by Lust



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: A short little thing, Cutesy morning reading with Sniper!!, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust/pseuds/Lust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper is struggling with dying of boredom while Scout sleeps next to him, arms tied around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Softest Shoulders on Earth

Sniper was sitting on his camper van's bed, leaning on a wall and reading a book. He wasn't exactly bored but waiting for Scout to wake up was sometimes a pain in the ass. It was usually Sniper who slept in, it left Scout some good time to go have a walk or a run or whatever. There wasn't really anything for Sniper to do other than read or go hang out with the other mercenaries, but with Scout having his hands wrapped around his lower body, Sniper was trapped. He couldn't move anything but his arms and upper body to grab a book from the small table next to his bed. 

Sniper wasn't really paying attention to the book. The main character was having an internal crisis about the person representing the opposite sex and whether he should go talk to her or some other cliché bullcrap. Not really relatable, to be honest. Sniper's right hand was on Scout's hair, petting it and twirling the soft blond curls around his fingers. He was breathing calmly and had his cheek on Sniper's stomach and he was drooling a little. Disgusting, yet somehow adorable. 

After a while, maybe an hour later, Scout took a real breather in, a full gasp of air and blinked a few times. Sniper looked at him stretching his arms and hands, legs and back and moved his hand next to him to give Scout more space to move from the same position he has been in for the last 4 hours plus. 

Scout rose a bit with the help of his bare arms and leaned on Sniper.

"Ya know ya have like, the softest shoulders ever?"

"I have literally never heard anyone say that to anyone ever."

"Well good, then I can be the first one. Ya have the softest shoulders ever."

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by two of my friends- one of them said something about how comfy it is to sleep and lean on the other one and how she has the softest and most comfortable shoulders in the world.
> 
> (Also, psst, I promise I will continue Please hold and an operator will complete your request as soon as I get the inspiration, I mean the second chapter is almost finished anyway, you'll get it soon I promise :2c)


End file.
